


First Feeding

by Yrindor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Human Kozume Kenma, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Vampire Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: Kuroo wasn't surprised that Kenma figured out he was a vampire.  He was surprised, however, when Kenma requested to be a food source.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Monster Week 2016. Also fills the "panic attacks" square for Hurt/Comfort Bingo round 7.

"You're a vampire," Kenma says, cutting Kuroo off before he can even begin.

"You knew?" Kuroo asks, startled.

Kenma nods. "It was obvious," he says, already looking back at his game.

"How?"

"You're way too pale for someone who spends as much time outside as you do. You use even more sunscreen than I do, which doesn't seem possible. You're always cold," Kenma says, listing them off on his fingers.

"There are plenty of perfectly valid explanations for any of those. Hell, they all apply to you, and I don't think you'd call yourself a vampire."

"You don't have a heartbeat," Kenma says flatly, and Kuroo is forced to admit Kenma has a point there.

"I still could've been something else," Kuroo says, still refusing to give up too easily.

Kenma shrugs. "It was either vampire or zombie," he says, "and despite what some people might say, we both know you're way too smart to be the latter."

"And you're not scared?" Kuroo asks. Now that the truth is out in the open, he half expects Kenma to back away, but if anything, Kenma's inching even closer.

Kenma shakes his head against Kuroo's chest. "Why would I be afraid?" he asks. "You're Kuroo."

Kuroo's not sure what to say in response to that, so he stays quiet, ruffling a hand through Kenma's hair.

"What do you eat?" Kenma asks a few minutes later.

"Animal blood mainly. Tastes terrible, but it does the job. And doesn't risk getting me arrested for assault."

Kenma falls silent, and Kuroo thinks he's said too much. A few minutes later, Kenma stands up. "We should get ready for practice," he says somewhat stiffly. He doesn't mention the vampire bit again, so Kuroo thinks that's the end of the matter.

He doesn't find out he's mistaken until nearly a month later when he goes over to Kenma's house one evening to study. Kenma's wearing a sweater with a wide collar instead of his usual zipped-up hoodie, but before Kuroo can wonder too much about that choice, Kenma crawls into his lap with no warning, even more affectionate than usual.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Kenma whispers against his ear.

"What!?" Kuroo exclaims without thinking.

"You're hungry," Kenma says, making it a statement this time. "I've been watching. You get snappier when you're hungry, and your eyes get sharper."

Kuroo sighs; he should know by know that he can't keep anything from Kenma for long.

"I was going to feed tomorrow," he admits.

"Feed now," Kenma murmurs. "Use my blood."

Kuroo pulls back immediately, keeping Kenma at arm's length.

"Absolutely not," he says.

"Why not? You said animal blood was terrible."

Kuroo shrugs. "I'll live."

"Please?"

"I don't think you understand. It hurts. It's not romantic like the movies show. It's uncomfortable, and probably scary, and it'll probably make you feel sick."

"Don't care," Kenma says, and Kuroo sighs. He knows there's no changing Kenma's mind once he gets like this, and he has to admit, the heady scent of blood edged with a touch of fear that's radiating off of Kenma right now _is_ tempting.

"If you're sure," he says, and Kenma slides right up to his side, looking up at him with nothing but trust in his eyes as he offers his neck.

Kuroo runs his tongue over the side of Kenma's neck and feels Kenma shudder under him. When he's done, there's a glistening circle sitting right on top of Kenma's pulse, and he hopes he's not about to make a mistake. He fists a hand in Kenma's hair and tugs, pulling Kenma's head back to expose the vein even more. He keeps a firm grip even as he wraps his other arm securely around Kenma's shoulders, making sure Kenma can't move and hurt himself.

He tries not to think too much as he sinks his fangs into the exposed vein on the side of Kenma's neck. He hears Kenma's quiet gasp and feels Kenma tense under him, but he tries not to think too much about that either.

The first mouthful of blood is as jarring as always; it's been years since he was turned, but the part of his brain that remembers being human still revolts at the salty, metallic taste. If he were a romantic, he'd say that Kenma's blood tasted sweeter than anything he's had before, but he's not, and while Kenma's blood is definitely a huge improvement over chicken blood, there's nothing special about it compared to any other human's. He tastes the slight hint of adrenaline, just as he feels Kenma's hands gripping the shirt on his back.

He knows the minute it becomes too much too--when the bitter taste of adrenaline floods his mouth and Kenma's breath turns into sharp pants, and he can hear Kenma's heart fluttering rapidly against his chest. He barely manages to withdraw his fangs before Kenma yanks out of his hold and scrambles to the other side of the couch.

He follows, fighting to keep a thumb pressed over the two punctures on Kenma's neck; it would be dangerous if he moved his finger before they closed. He can heal them easily enough, but it's harder when Kenma is clawing at his hand trying to knock it away. He recites the words of the healing spell as quickly as he can, and as soon as he feels the skin knit back together, he lets go.

He crouches next to the sofa, unsure of what to do next. It's not the first time he's seen Kenma in the middle of a panic attack, but it's the first time he's been the cause of it. None of his usual approaches seem applicable now.

"Kenma," he says gently, reaching out a hand toward where Kenma is curled into a ball, "you're safe now. I'm sorry."

Kenma doesn't seem to hear him at all at first, but after a few minutes, he reaches out and takes Kuroo's hand, squeezing it hard and pulling it close to him. It takes longer before his breathing settles enough for him to be able to speak again, but once it does, the first word to leave his lips is a whispered repetition of Kuroo's name.

Kuroo takes it as a sign it's safe to move closer, and he runs his fingers through Kenma's hair. "I'm sorry," he repeats.

Kenma surprises him by shaking his head and saying "not bad." The words are muffled by Kenma's arms, and at first Kuroo is convinced he must have misheard.

"Not bad!?" he repeats, and Kenma nods.

"Intense," Kenma says. "Wasn't ready."

"It hurt?" Kuroo asks, risking pulling Kenma into a hug. When Kenma relaxes into the gesture, he knows the worst of the panic has passed.

"Not that," Kenma says, now mumbling into Kuroo's shoulder. "Could feel it. My blood being sucked out, and knowing it was going into you, and you being right there…"

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll never do that agai—" He's cut off by Kenma pressing a couple of fingers to his lips.

"Bad promise," Kenma whispers. "I want you to."

"But it hurt you."

"Worth it. Never felt so close to Kuroo before. Want to feel that again, help you. Won't panic next time."

"We'll talk about it later. For now, rest," Kuroo says, and Kenma seems content to do just that, curling up against his chest and seeming to fall asleep almost immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
